horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Photograph
"Photograph" is a single released on September 20, 2005, by Nickelback as the first single for the band's fifth studio album All the Right Reasons. It became a meme in 2016 when people start Photoshopping various different photos into the song's now-iconic first scene in the music video. Lyrics Look at this photograph Every time I do, it makes me laugh How did our eyes get so red? And what the hell is on Joey's head? And this is where I grew up I think the present owner fixed it up I never knew we ever went without The second floor is hard for sneaking out And this is where I went to school Most of the time had better things to do Criminal record says I broke in twice I must've done it half a dozen times I wonder if it's too late Should I go back and try to graduate? Life's better now than it was back then If I was them, I wouldn't let me in Oh, oh, oh Oh, God, I, I Every memory of looking out the back door I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye Every memory of walking out the front door I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye (Goodbye) Remember the old arcade? Blew every dollar that we ever made The cops hated us hangin' out They say somebody went and burned it down We used to listen to the radio And sing along with every song we know We said someday we'd find out how it feels To sing to more than just the steering wheel Kim's the first girl I kissed I was so nervous that I nearly missed She's had a couple of kids since then I haven't seen her since God knows when Oh, oh, oh Oh, God, I, I Every memory of looking out the back door I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye Every memory of walking out the front door I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye I miss that town I miss their faces You can't erase You can't replace it I miss it now I can't believe it So hard to stay Too hard to leave it If I could, I'd relive those days I know the one thing that would never change Every memory of looking out the back door I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye Every memory of walking out the front door I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for It's hard to say it, time to say it Goodbye, goodbye Look at this photograph Every time I do, it makes me laugh Every time I do, it makes me Why It Sucks # Cheesy and corny lyrics about childhood memories. # Boring instrumentals. # The mixing and production aren't the best. # Chad Kroeger’s voice is somewhat grating especially here. # The song is overplayed and overrated when it was released, peaking at #1 on three North American music charts and one British music chart. # Not helping with WIS #3 is the fact that it suddenly became a meme in 2016 after people start Photoshopping various out-of-context pictures into the song's music video's opening scene, most notably "I look at this graph" where the frame Kroeger shows has a picture of a histogram rather than a photo. This meme was preceded in 2010 by cs188's YouTube Poop. Redeeming Qualities # The song at least did try its best to tell a story about childhood memories. # The story involves connections, with the photographs unlocking nostalgic memories. # The music video was filmed in Hanna, Alberta (the hometown of the majority of it's band members at the time including Kroeger) which fits well with the song's theme of nostalgia. Videos Category:2000s Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Nickelback Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Nickelback's Downfall